


Where Were You?

by snowflake123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: After Reichenbach, Ending Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just after the fall. Alexandra left the rooftop of St. Bart's, and there's a storm raging inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You?

It was late evening, Alexandra had just left St. Bart's and was on her way back to the flat. It was quiet that night, and not much could be heard. A few blocks down, she heard someone say her name.

"Alexandra."

She sighed and stopped, without turning around Alexandra asked. "To what do I owe the displeasure Hayyel?" Alexandra turned with a scowl as Hayyel answered.

"I heard what happened. About your dad."

Alexandra took a silent, shaky breath. A tear rolled down her cheek. "What do you know about loss? You're an angel, you don't have to worry about death." Her voice cracked and shook as she spoke.

Hayyel came up to her and tried to comfort Alexandra as she said. "I know enough to know you're hurting." Hayyel moved to place a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. But she moved back and said.

"Don't touch me. You know I've had just about enough of you. You come from nowhere when I don't need you, and you don't when I do need you. You can't be bothered to even listen."

"Alexandra I-"

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see you. The next time I do, I swear I'll kill you." Alexandra turned to leave, and that's when she heard Hayyel shout at her.

"That's the thing with your kind. Close minded humans, who can't even keep their emotions under control."

Alexandra stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around with a dangerous look in her eyes. Fueled with grief and a feeling of vengeance for what Moriarty made her dad do, Alexandra ran at Hayyel to give her a right hook. Hayyel caught her fist and shoved it to the side. Hayyel's move caused Alexandra to turn slightly, she moved back to try and hit Hayyel again. Before Alexandra even made a move, Hayyel got her behind her knees, causing Alexandra to fall to the ground. As Alexandra started to get up, Hayyel turned to leave. Alexandra held her side for a moment, suddenly the feeling of pain just vanished. Alexandra stood up, a little unaware of her actions. All she could see was red, she never lost a fight, and wasn't going to start now. She no longer cared if who she was fighting was human or not. Everything just went on autopilot.

Before Alexandra even moved, a growl escaped her mouth, causing Hayyel to stop. Alexandra started at a deadbolt sprint at Hayyel. Hayyel immediately turned around, pulling up her arm, and blocking Alexandra's hit. To Alexandra, hitting Hayyel's arm was like hitting a brick wall, but she ignored the pain. Hayyel used her powers to push Alexandra a good distance away from her. Alexandra stopped against a wall, she turned, head moving last. Hayyel placed two fingers on Alexandra's forehead, her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground.

****** 

A few hours later, Alexandra started coming around. She sat up on the couch of flat 221B, using the back of the couch as some sort of support. She pulled her knees up and mumbled. "Picking a fight with an angel, never a good idea." Through the corner of her eye, Alexandra could see Hayyel. She turned her head to look at her. "You brought me home. You came back."

Hayyel was leaning against the wall. "Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You should've just left me there I would've been able to get home okay."

Hayyel didn't answer her, Alexandra laid back down, placing her arm over her eyes, then said.

"Leave. I don't want to speak to you ever again."

"Alright."

Alexandra heard the sound of Hayyel leaving like she said, but she moved her arm to make sure that she was gone. Then turned over onto her side with her back to the room. She hadn't seen Hayyel since that night, but at the time Alexandra didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, this isn't actually going to happen. I was just kicking around an idea.


End file.
